1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus capable of improving current harmonic.
2. Related Art
In order to reduce energy, a lighting apparatus is designed to use a light source having high light emission efficiency based on a small amount of energy. Representative examples of a light source used in the lighting apparatus may include an LED.
The LED is differentiated from other light sources in terms of various aspects such as energy consumption, lifetime, and light quality. Since the LED is driven by a current, a lighting apparatus using the LED as a light source requires a large number of additional circuits for current driving.
In order to solve the above-described problem, an AC direct-type lighting apparatus has been developed to provide an AC voltage to the LED. The lighting apparatus is configured to convert an AC voltage into a rectified voltage, and control the LED to emit light through current driving using the rectified voltage. Since the lighting apparatus directly uses a rectified voltage without using an inductor and capacitor, the lighting apparatus has a satisfactory power factor. The rectified voltage indicates a voltage obtained by full-wave rectifying an AC voltage through a rectifier.
The lighting apparatus may be non-linearly driven in an AC-direct type. Thus, there may be problem with current harmonic. The current harmonic may reduce the power efficiency of the lighting apparatus.
Thus, there is a demand for a method capable of reducing current harmonic and improving power efficiency.